


Picnic

by MorningOwl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Otters, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: Jyn and Cassian go on a picnic. They run into a new friend.This fic was part of a challenge with AstridMyrna! More infor in the notes. This fic is also un-beta-ed due to the beta being out of town.





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstridMyrna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/gifts).



                                                        

            Jyn held the small box in her hands, careful not to jostle anything too much. Leia loaned it to them, one of the few things still intact from the tragic loss of Alderaan. Cassian tried to insist they didn’t need it, but Leia insisted.

Well, in truth, Cassian had tried to protest… all of this. The day off, the trip to the canyon, the picnic… Not that Jyn blamed him. While the Empire was crippled, so was the Resistance. They couldn’t let their guard down, they couldn’t sacrifice a single soul. And it wasn’t to say that the members of Rogue Squadron didn’t have influence. After the recovery from the Battle of Yavin, all of them had been elevated to a near revered status. They had the influence to cancel a day off. But… not as much influence as a Princess or a… farm… boy. Seriously, who was that kid?

Jyn also couldn’t deny that she had mixed feelings about this whole trip. She learned that almost dying did a number on one’s emotional state. She didn’t know how to feel about Cassian, or anything that happened on that beach, really. Her feelings about the man who helped her save the galaxy were muddled, to say the least. She wanted to spend more time with him, sure, but alone? With a picnic? She wasn’t sure.

What she was most definitely sure about was that they really didn’t need Leia’s picnic set. The princess even had a special lunch made for them, and packed it with her Alderaan plates and cutlery. That… that was too much. Neither Jyn nor Cassian ever owned something so elegant. Even holding the box felt wrong, somehow.

Cassian didn’t say much as they walked. Occasionally, they would hear something in the box rattle, causing them both to wince, but nothing else was done. She was surprised when he spoke to point out a flat area they could eat. In a large canyon just off from the forests of Yavin.

“It’s crazy that we’ll be leaving Yavin IV soon, isn’t it?” Jyn tried to make conversation.

Cassian nodded, passing her a piece of cake. The plate it was on had some of the most beautiful decorations on it: gold swirls and the symbol of the Alderaan royal family at the top. Jyn gulped in fear and delicately took the plate and a fork.

“It’s not the first time we’ve had to move. But,” Cassian took a bit of cake for himself. Maybe Jyn was imagining it, but he also seemed nervous holding the stunning plate, “We’ve been at Yavin the longest. I’ve grown fond of the trees.”

Jyn nodded. She took a bite of the cake and… oh Force, even it was the most delicious thing she’s ever eaten. Leia lived like this every day?

Cassian cleared his throat, breaking Jyn out of her awe and anxiety. “I… Are you going to join us?”

“I don’t know,” Jyn answered truthfully. _Only if you want me there with you_. “They aren’t telling us where we’re relocating, and I feel like I have a lot of loose ends to tie up, and I need to check to make sure that none of my father’s legacy remains, and I don’t know if life on a base would suit me, and…” Oh, stars, she was rambling. She didn’t know what was worse, her loose grip on her emotions or her loose grip on the fork.

Cassian nodded, and put down his food. “I… I understand. It’s a lot.” Jyn thought she imagined it, but she thought she heard something in his voice. A little regret, a little sorrow. It caught her off guard.

She also thought she imagined a long, dark shadow approach them. Before she responded to Cassian, she sat up straight, putting down her own plate. Cassian quickly looked to where her focus was.

She didn’t imagine it. But… it wasn’t a threat she had been trained her whole life to fight. It was a small creature. She wasn’t familiar with the animals of this moon, but it there it was. It had whiskers and sleek fur and stood on its hind legs to reveal small paws. It looked at them with wide, shining eyes. Jyn thought it was sort of cute, dare say it.

They both looked at it back, unsure why it was so unafraid of humans. All Cassian could say was “Uh, Hello-” before it grabbed Cassian’s fork in its mouth and scampered off with it.

“ _Shit!_ ” Cassian scrambled up, chasing after the little beast. Jyn jumped up as well, trying to track it. It bounded around their little canyon, hopping just out of Cassian’s reach. Jyn let her instincts take over, using herself as a barrier to prevent it from running into a stray bush. She could hear Cassian swear in a language she didn’t understand, running in circles. It’s long body was surprisingly bouncy, and it seemed to leap from place to place.

Both Jyn and Cassian saw it dart off, running toward the stream bisecting the area they were in. Jyn panicked. If it went across the stream, they would never get that fork back. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to catch up with the little demon.

It reached the bank of the stream, and Jyn knew it was now or never. She leapt towards it, hoping to stop it in its tracks. So consumed in her need to get back the cutlery, she didn’t notice that Cassian had the same idea. They collided, falling into the water with a splash.

Jyn opened her eyes to look up, slightly dazed from hitting Cassian with such a force. He loomed over her, making sure to not crush her as she lay in the few inches of water. He looked just as dazed and confused. He was sopping wet, hair plastered to his forehead as water dripped into his eyes.

She sat up, knowing that hitting the bank would leave her sore the next day. Cassian sat next to her, looking at the water. She saw the small creature bound off, running away from the two. Before she could mention anything, however, Cassian reached into the water and pulled out the fork, examining it like he couldn’t believe it was in his hand.

Jyn couldn’t stop herself from laughing. She gave Cassian a hug, not caring that they were both in sopping wet clothes. When they broke the hug, Jyn saw a little glimmer in his eyes. Something that she only saw a few times. He leaned in and gave her a chaste little kiss.

Leia howled laughing when they told her the story.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this challenge, we made moodboards for each other, and then we had to write fics based off of that moodboard. Check out my moodboard and her fic here !


End file.
